1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for encoding and decoding multi-channel signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a scheme used for encoding a stereo signal, there may be a parametric stereo technology. The parametric stereo technology may include generating a mono signal by downmixing an inputted stereo signal, extracting a stereo parameter indicating side information with respect to the stereo signal, and encoding the stereo signal by encoding the generated mono signal and the extracted stereo parameter.
The stereo parameter may include an inter-channel intensity difference (IID) or a channel level differences (CLD) indicating a intensity difference according to an energy level of at least two channel signals included in the stereo signal, an inter-channel coherence (or inter-channel correlation) (ICC) indicating a correlation between two channel signals according to a similarity of waves of at least two signals included in the stereo signal, an inter-channel phase difference (IPD) indicating a phase difference between at least two channel signals included in the stereo signal, and an overall phase difference (OPD) indicating distribution of a phase difference between two channels based on a mono signal, and the like, where the phase difference is between at least two signals included in the stereo signal.